Discovery on the ARK
by DrumlineShawty
Summary: Shadow and Rouge discover something disturbing on the ARK. Warning, MARY-SUE BASHING. Fun! Rated T for language.


**A/N: Purely for fun. I was reading fics recently and I saw so many Mary-Sues, it wasn't funny, sooo I just HAD to write this.**

**Disclaimer: All SEGA characters belong to, well, SEGA. Mary-Sues belong to nobody.**

_**IF THIS CHARACTERS SOUNDS LIKE YOUR CHARACTER, I'M SORRY, IT IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. IF YOUR CHARACTER SHARES THE SAME NAME AS THIS CHARACTER, THAT IS UNINTENTIONAL. I'D BE WILLING TO SWEAR BEFORE A COURT XD**_

_**THIS WAS MADE PURELY FOR HUMOUR REASONS!**_

**Begin**

It was a bright and sunny day in Station Square. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in sight...

However, this is not where this story begins.

Thousands and thousands of feet above the Earth's atmosphere is the Space Colony ARK. At that moment, a certain red and black hedgehog was walking down the hallway after receiving a call from his bat friend.

Shadow the Hedgehog entered the room and immediately saw Rouge, his friend. She was standing by some pod thing, which was filled with magenta liquid that wasn't very see-through. However, he could see a darker shape in there...

He went over to the control panel, saying, "We will figure out what this thing is." He typed in the password, and the liquid began draining. Rouge gasped when she could see what was inside it.

It was a Ma-I mean a beautiful, sexy, hot, totally original hedgehog girl!

She looked like Shadow, except she was hot pink with purple streaks. She already wore clothes because she's cool like that even though wearing clothes is a life stasis pod that has liquid in it is ridiculous and the clothes would be contaminated, but hey, it's my fic so I can do whatever I wanna.

So her totally original and somehow not wet at all clothes consisted of a black corset, and black mini-skirt, and black boots with those little hover-thingies on them. Her gloves her long and black too.

Long bangs covered the entire left side of her face, falling gracefully over her double-D breasts. Protruding from her back were what looked like huge dragon wings... Shut up, she's a hedgehog with dragon wings, deal with it.

Shadow began hitting "cancel" when he realized what this creature was, but it was too late. The stasis pod opened slowly.

"Rouge, we have to get out of here, now," Shadow hissed, picking the bat up bridal style and running/gliding as fast as he could.

He was near an escape pod when the girl from the Stasis pod dropped from the ceiling, forcing Shadow to skid to a stop.

The girl's eyes seemed to be changing colours every second. One moment they were violet, the next red, the moment after that the were brown, then green, then blue, then magenta...

Shadow could have sworn he got eye cancer just by looking at her eyes.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice melodious and captivating. Oh how it sickened Shadow... "My name is Midnight."

"Goodbye, Midnight," Shadow growled, dropping Rouge and shooting the Hedgehog... dragon... thing.

The bullet didn't even leave a wound! It just bounced right off and hit the ceiling. Midnight laughed. "Oh Shadow, you're so silly!"

"How do you know my name?"

"More importantly, what are you?" Rouge asked, dusting herself off.

"I'm Project; Midnight. I was created by Professor Robotnik fifty years ago to be the perfect girl for the perfect being! When he saw how lonely you were without someone to love and have it actually be legal, he created me, and I only got to walk once but I was so amazing the government could see me from where they were. The professor put me back in stasis, waiting for the perfect time to present me to you, but then G.U.N. attacked! The professor moved me from my original location to this hidden room you're standing in now because G.U.N. was actually looking for me, not you, and I've been waiting since then for you to return for me!" She fluttered her long eyelashes while Shadow and Rouge exchanged glances.

"... Bye-Bye, Mary-Sue," Shadow stated, grabbing ahold of Rouge as she began flying over Midnight.

Midnight hissed angrily and there was a bright red flash from her direction. Shadow and Rouge looked back and standing in place of Midnight was a glowing gold-and-silver hedgehog. She had just gone Super without any Chaos Emeralds!

Rouge flew as fast as she could to the escape pod, but when they got there, Super Midnight was already there!

"My name is Midnight, not Mary-Sue!" she screeched. "Now unhand my soulmate, you whore!"

Rouge scowled. "Look who's calling who a whore."

Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald, wondering why the Hell he didn't think of this earlier. He quickly let go of Rouge and told her to follow, then ran towards the main control room. He hated to do this, but he set the self destruct for thirty seconds, then chaos-controlled himself and Rouge out of there.

When they were on the ground, they looked up at the sky where they knew the ark was... but the explosion never came.

"What? Why didn't the self-destruct activate?" Rouge asked, confused.

"Oh, simple, I deactivated it with my mind," a voice said from behind them, making them whirl around.

There was Midnight, grinning and showing off vampire-like fangs.. and holy shit, she was sparkling!

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other. "We released a monster."

**The End**

**Maybe I'll do a sequel where the fother muckin' Sue dies. Heehee.**


End file.
